


Push The Button

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, record studio sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: No record session is the same. This one certainly is out of this world.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/OFC, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Push The Button

He’s going through the last rehearsal of the song, thinks about how he could breath to make it through the line without taking too many breathers when he sees her poking her head into the control room where Steve is sitting. 

Jensen watches them, as the music plays on his headphones. Sees her laughing as his friend says something, might be a little jealous because she doesn’t seem to notice him. But when she does and she smiles at him, he fucking beams, lips curving from ear to ear, feeling like he’s fucking sixteen again with how fast his heart is beating. And only because of a fucking smile! 

Steve says something to her, shows her which buttons to push and she nods before Steve stands up and walks out of the room. Something about having to pick up something, Jensen can’t really remember the details, even though Steve told him earlier before they drove to the studio.

She takes a seat now, listens to him sing his part and then he signals her over, wants to fucking finally put his hands on her, wants to feel the soft of her lips because he didn’t get a chance this morning when she left before he even opened up his eyes.

The door opens and she leans in, a smile on her face. “Hi,”

“Hey,” He replies, takes off his earphones and hangs it up.

“Uh.. Steve told me to push some buttons,” She walks in closer, “I just can’t really remember which were the right ones to push?” She has a confused frown on her face and Jensen think it’s ridiculously cute.

“Come here,” He tells her and as soon as she’s close enough for him to touch, he pulls her close, kisses her forehead, her nose, finally kisses her lips, tastes how fucking sweet she is. He parts involuntary from her for a brief second and looks down to her, her arms around his waist and he likes that. He can smell her scent and he definitely feels like a fucking teen because he gets hard awfully fast when she’s so close. “I can show you which buttons to push.” 

She laughs, sudden, loud, and he kisses down her throat, licks at her salty skin, sucks his lips around the sensitive pulse point as he pulls her even closer and grinds his hips against her, hopes she gets the hint, thinks she definitely does as he kisses him hard and demanding.

He walks her backwards, his mouth still attached to hers, until he has her pinned against the glass wall.

“Jensen, not here,” She says, but she doesn’t stop him, instead keeps on sucking on his tongue.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” He sprays kisses on her cheeks, her lips, her jaw, knows that she’s fucking weak because he’s the same. 

He kisses his way down her throat, feels her arching her back, grinds herself against his clothed dick. He chuckles to himself, because he knows that he’d won. “Thought so,” He grins, one hand pulling down the strap of her dress, licks his lips when he sees that she’s not wearing a bra and seizes the opportunity to lower himself and sucks the hardening peak of her nipple into his mouth. 

Her fingers are around his neck and on his head, digging her nails in, scratching at his scalp, and he fucking gets off on the slight pain he feels.

Jensen tears the other strap down to mouth his way to her other nipple and feels her hand leaving his head to fumble between them. Her small fingers works on his belt, easing down the zipper of his jeans and he hisses with a nipple in his mouth when he feels relief as she pulls down his boxer briefs to free his aching cock. 

His hands are firm on her waist and when she’s about to stroke him there, he quickly spins her around, has the feeling that if he let her stroke him, he would come instantaneously and he really can’t risk that when all he wants is to be inside of her. 

She lets out a shriek but places her hand on the glass and presses her tits against it. It’ll sure leave stains but who fucking cares, he certainly doesn’t.

One of his hand is on the base of her neck, holding her in place and presses her closer to the glass wall while he palms her ass with the other. He lifts up her skirt and rubs at the lace of her underwear, watches how the fabric stretches across her ass cheeks, memorizes how it looks for when he’s away and needs jerking-off material. 

Jensen hooks a finger in the fabric, tears them down her hips, hears a rip and she scolds at him. “I’ll buy you new ones,” He growls, damn near chokes on his words when he rubs through her slick and sees his fingers coming out fucking dripping. 

He can’t wait any longer, dies to be inside, thinks he’s gonna literally combust if he doesn’t get to sink in. He fists his cock with the free hand and positions himself at her entrance before he drives in with force and groans out loud when he feels her wet heat swallowing him greedily. 

He’s not small, by any means, but she’s so fucking soaked that he sinks in to the hilt in one go, his balls slaps wetly against her clit when he moves.

Jensen lets go of the back of her neck, instead sneaks his arm around her front, pulls her up so her back is flush against his chest, and wraps his hand around her throat.

“You’re so fucking wet and tight, baby,” He whispers next to her ear as he noses at her temple. “You get off like this, huh? Knowing someone could walk in, see your tits on full display,” He pants, licks a stripe up the shell of her ear, his hips still moving relentlessly, the wet, slapping sound of skin on skin so loud and obscene in the studio.

“Fuck,” She says, one hand on the glass wall and one on his hand that rests on her hip. “Y-yes.”

“Me too, baby. Me too.” He swirls his tongue around her earlobe. “They can see you being fucked, can see me pumping you full. Go on, be a good girl, touch yourself for me, wanna hear you come.”

Her hand left the top of his and she starts to rub at herself. Jensen wishes that he could see that, loves watching her touch herself, fucking gets off at the image of it in his mind when he’s away. 

He feels her coming, feels the wall of her cunt clamping down on him, has some trouble moving at all for a couple of seconds. He sucks at her neck as she moans his name, thinks that he likes to record that sound and play it over and over.

His balls are awfully tight now. “Fuck, gonna come, baby,” His voice is strained, has to squint his eyes as the pressure gets too much. He comes with a loud growl, pumping her full with his cum as he rides out his high, bites and sucks his way down to her shoulder and up again. 

“Fuck,” Jensen says as he pulls out and cum spills onto the carpet, “Gonna clean that up before Steve comes back.” 

She chuckles and bends down to grab her panties from the floor but he was quicker. Takes it and shoves it into his pocket which earns him a raised eyebrow and a frown. He shrugs, “It’s ruined anyway.”

Jensen puts his spent cock back in his jeans and zips it up, helps her pull the straps of her dress into place. “And I wanna see it leaking out of you.” He kisses her nose before she can protest. “You’ll go back to sit in there with Steve and wait for me to finish. And he’ll smell it. He’ll know that you’re mine.” 

“Jensen, no.”

“Jensen, yes!” He laughs with his full body and as if on cue, Steve walks into the control room and nods at them.

Jensen walks back in with her to join his friend. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t remember which buttons to push.” She says and Jensen could see her blush, feels his dick twitching again at the sight. His body probably also thinks that he’s sixteen. 

Steve shrugs her off, says it doesn’t matter as he rolls the recording back and presses play to hear her call Jensen’s name as she came. 

She blushes some more and excuses herself out of the room, probably to go and dig a hole for her to climb in and Jensen knows that he has to go after her but not before he calls for Steve on his way out. “Before you record over that, Imma need a copy!”


End file.
